


Jeno's Hot Roommate

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Donghyuck comes to visit Jeno but ends up being entertained by his roommate Mark while Jeno's at class.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 183





	Jeno's Hot Roommate

“I can’t believe you’re ditching me after I drove all the way out here.” Donghyuck whined. He’d come to visit Jeno at college and the older boy was abandoning him because he had class.

“You drove twenty minutes.” Jeno replied as he walked towards the door of his dorm room. “Besides Mark said he’d keep you company until I get back.”

Donghyuck’s eyes lit up at the mention of Jeno’s roommate. Donghyuck always thought Mark was really cute, Mark’s number was even saved as ‘Jeno’s hot roommate’ in Donghyuck’s phone. Not to mention the last time Donghyuck visited he made out with Mark at a party and, although he’d never admit it, the potential of hooking up with the older boy again was definitely a factor in Donghyuck’s decision to come visit. 

“Fine.” Donghyuck grumbled, laying down on Jeno’s bed and pulling out his phone. After waiting a couple minutes Donghyuck heard the door open and immediately sat up, smiling brightly as Mark entered the room. 

“Hey Hyuck.” Mark smiled back at the younger boy as he put his bag down next to his desk. “Did Jeno already leave for class?”

“Yeah but he promised you’d entertain me.” Donghyuck replied with a smirk.

Mark turned back to Donghyuck, walking towards the younger boy. “Oh well what did you have in mind.”

“I think you know.” Donghyuck said back as Mark reached Jeno’s bed. Mark didn’t respond, instead pulling the younger boy into a kiss. 

Donghyuck whined into Mark’s mouth, the older boy really was a great kisser. Donghyuck, still kissing Mark, pulled the other boy onto Jeno’s bed and the two began passionately making out. Mark climbed on top of Donghyuck and started kissing along the younger’s neck, leaving marks all over the tan skin. After sucking several hickeys into Donghyuck’s neck Mark pulled back to admire his work. 

Taking advantage of Mark’s pause, Donghyuck quickly flipped them over so he was now straddling the older boy. Donghyuck reached down and pulled Mark’s shirt off before beginning to kiss his way down Mark’s chest, the older boy moaning as Donghyuck paused to play with his nipples. 

After toying with Mark’s nipples for a couple minutes Donghyuck continued moving, kissing his way down Mark’s toned stomach and finding himself facing the bulge in Mark’s jeans. With a nod from Mark Donghyuck unbuckled the other boy’s belt and pulled Mark’s jeans off. As soon as Mark’s long cock was free Donghyuck went down and sucked the head into his mouth, tasting the precum that leaked from the slit.

Donghyuck was blessed without a gag reflex and easily took Mark’s entire cock down his throat. Mark hissed as he felt Donghyuck’s warm mouth surrounding his dick, the noises spurring Donghyuck to give Mark the best blowjob he’d ever experienced. Even though he had never blown the older boy Donghyuck quickly learned what Mark liked and put the new information to good use, pushing Mark towards his orgasm at an alarmingly fast pace. 

Mark reached down and placed his hands on Donghyuck’s head, guiding the younger boy to suck even faster. Donghyuck happily complied and Mark released a loud groan, amazed at how amazing Donghyuck’s mouth felt around his aching cock. As Donghyuck continued bobbing his head on the long shaft Mark started thrusting into the other boy’s mouth, lightly at first but it wasn’t long before Mark was gripping Donghyuck’s hair tightly and fucking into the younger’s throat. 

Mark was so lost in the pleasure he didn’t even realize he was about to cum until it was too late. Moaning loudly Mark pushed Donghyuck’s head all the way down his cock, burying the younger’s nose in his trimmed pubes and firing cum down the boy’s throat. Donghyuck greedily swallowed the cum, not pulling off the pulsing shaft until he was sure the older boy was finished cumming. Once his dick was free Mark reached down and led Donghyuck back up the bed, pulling the younger boy into another heated kiss and tasting his own cum on Donghyuck’s lips. 

“Fuck.” Mark groaned once the two had broken their kiss, laying back and panting heavily.

“Hey.” Donghyuck said, poking Mark and making the older boy sit up. “It’s your turn now.”

Smirking, Mark undid Donghyuck’s jeans, pulling them off along with the other boy’s shirt before moving down the bed. Mark lifted the younger’s legs and was greeted with the breathtaking sight of Donghyuck’s tight hole. Unable to resist, Mark leaned forward and licked a stripe over the younger’s hole. Donghyuck whined at the feeling and Mark was determined to get the other boy to make that sound again. 

Mark started expertly rimming Donghyuck and soon he was fucking his tongue into the younger’s tight hole. Mark pulled back from Donghyuck’s hole to suck three of his fingers into his mouth, covering the digits with his spit. Once he was satisfied Mark pulled the fingers from his mouth and went back to thrusting his tongue into the younger boy, slowly working a finger in next to his tongue. Donghyuck whined again as he felt Mark’s finger stretching him and started thrusting his hips down in an attempt to the long digit as deep as possible.

Seeing how enthusiastic Donghyuck was with just one finger Mark quickly added another, scissoring them before hunting for Donghyuck’s sweet spot. Donghyuck was in heaven, Mark’s tongue and fingers felt so good inside of him and when the older boy found his prostate Donghyuck almost came without Mark even touching his throbbing cock. 

Donghyuck whined loudly when Mark located the bundle of nerves and as much as he wanted Mark to continue Donghyuck didn’t want to cum unless it was on the older boy’s cock. Reaching down, Donghyuck pulled Mark’s head from his now spit covered hole and without a single word Mark knew what Donghyuck wanted. Mark pulled his fingers from the younger’s hole covered his cock with more spit before lining up with Donghyuck’s entrance. 

Mark slowly pushed into Donghyuck, groaning as he felt the younger’s hole greedily swallowing his long shaft. Donghyuck also groaned, the feeling of Mark’s cock filling him was driving Donghyuck crazy. With a shaky breath Mark bottomed out, giving Donghyuck a minute to adjust before setting a gentle pace. Donghyuck didn’t mind a slower pace but he knew Jeno would be back at some point and urged Mark to speed up. 

Gripping onto Donghyuck’s hips tightly, Mark started pounding into Donghyuck. The rough fucking was making the younger’s eyes roll back from pleasure as he felt Mark going even deeper inside him. Donghyuck moaned loudly as Mark stretched the tight hole with his long cock and wrecked the younger’s hole. Mark started looking for Donghyuck’s prostate again, knowing he found it when the other boy moaned so loudly Mark was sure someone heard, he’d apologize to his neighbors later. Targeting the bundle of nerves, Mark thrust directly into Donghyuck’s prostate and the younger’s moans only got louder. 

Wanting to change positions before all the stimulation made him cum, Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and rolled them over so he was now on top of the older boy. Donghyuck set a fast pace and began bouncing quickly in Mark’s lap. Donghyuck would lift himself off the long cock so only the head remained and then let gravity slam him back down on Mark’s cock. Mark moaned from the constant feeling of Donghyuck’s tight hole sucking him back up while Donghyuck continued whining from the way Mark’s large cock filled him. 

Hoping to get even more pleasure, Mark started thrusting up to meet Donghyuck’s bounces and the extra force made Donghyuck moan even louder. Mark sped up and soon he was fucking into Donghyuck so hard the younger wasn’t doing anything, the force of Mark’s thrusts bouncing the younger boy on the long cock.

The new angle had Mark driving his cock directly into Donghyuck’s prostate with every thrust, the constant stimulation bringing Donghyuck towards his orgasm. While Mark continued brutally fucking up into him Donghyuck reached down and wrapped a hand around his aching cock, stroking it in time with Mark’s hard thrusts. With the loudest whine yet Donghyuck came, covering his hand with cum and painting Mark’s toned stomach with spurts of the sticky white liquid. 

Once Donghyuck finished cumming he collapsed onto Mark’s chest, not caring that he was laying in his own cum. Mark continued pounding up into Donghyuck, but the younger’s spasming hole was quickly bringing Mark towards his orgasm. Mark pulled out before he came and slotted his long cock between Donghyuck’s thick ass cheeks, thrusting up between the firm globes. With a loud groan Mark came, shooting cum all over Donghyuck’s back and ass and the younger whined weakly as he felt Mark’s hot cum splashing against his skin.

After they had both caught their breaths Mark gently pulled Donghyuck into a soft kiss. Not sure what to say, Mark awkwardly mumbled, “So…”

“So,” Donghyuck replied, “Do we make this a regular thing?”

“Yes!” Mark answered instantly, blushing once he realized just how eager he sounded. Donghyuck thought the older’s embarrassed face looked cute and pulled Mark into another tender kiss, only to be interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

“Hey are you guys here Jaemin wanted to-” Jeno stopped talking when he saw the two naked boys laying on his bed. “WHAT THE FUCK MARK YOUR BED IS TEN FEET AWAY!”

“What’s happening?” Jaemin said shoving past Jeno, bursting out laughing as he saw the two on the bed. 

“You’re doing my laundry for the rest of the year.” Jeno grumbled. 

“I’m not doing your laundry for a year you asshole.” Mark snapped back, the two roommates beginning to argue as Jaemin collapsed onto the floor and continued laughing

“It’s not my fault Jeno has a hot roommate.” Donghyuck mumbled to himself as Mark as Jeno continued arguing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is like SUPER loosely inspired by when my roommate freshman year had a really cute friend staying with us and I had to keep him company while my roommate was in class.
> 
> Anyways let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
